Leaving
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: For Professor Flitwick's Daily Challenge. The prompt is 'leaving'. Rated T for subject matter.


A/N: For Professor Flitwick's Daily Challenge. The prompt is "leaving". May have been a little loose with the prompt. Based on characters created by JK Rowling.-Rita

Leaving

No one knew how deep their relationship was, not even George, who knew everything about his brother. They supposedly were 'just friends' who went to the Yule Ball together. Fred was never serious about anything except his next adventure and she too consumed with Quidditch. But there was much more. There were many nights of stolen moments together and a declaration of love.

In their stolen away moments they talked of the future they would share; he owner of a joke shop and she playing Quidditch for England. There would be time for each other, they promised. Nothing could separate them. They would make it work.

And they talked about raising a family. They would have lots and lots of babies and their children would be beautiful because she was too perfect to have ugly babies, he told her. He promised their children would never be red-heads, but she would always shake her head and laugh. She loved red heads, she told him.

She was only one of a thousand who attended Fred's funeral. She stayed until everyone had gone, staring at his grave. All hope of happiness and a future as a family dashed in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, Fred," she said, tears streaming down her face. "What'll I do now? I can't go through this without you."

George walked up next to her. His face was distraught; his whole body shaking with sobs. Instinctively, Angelina reached over to him and took his hand.

"We're both lost aren't we?" she asked.

George held on her hand like a lifeline and nodded. "It feels like part of me is gone," he said, simply. "It's like all the happiness in the world is gone."

Angelina smiled knowingly. "I know exactly what you mean."

After that day, they spent a lot of time together; each needing the other for support. Life seemed easier somehow with George at her side.

Two months after the funeral, George and Angelina went to the cemetery, as they had every day to talk to Fred. She was especially quiet and George tried to draw her out, but she wouldn't talk to him. She sat beside the grave, softly crying.

"Come on, Angelina," George said. "Please tell me what's the matter."

She shook her head. "I have to go away for a while," she said. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that."

"Why?" George stood up. "No, you can't go away. Where are you going? I don't understand. I need you, Angelina. We need each other."

"I know we need each other, and your friendship has helped me more than you'll ever know. My parents are sending me to stay with my aunt."

"Why? What happened?" George was so confused. She didn't know how much he needed her. She couldn't go away.

"George," she stroked his cheek. "I never got the chance to tell Fred…" she fell into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

George awkwardly smoothed her hair. "Tell him what? That you loved him? I'm sure he knew Angelina."

"No!" she said loudly, pulling herself away from him. She swiped the tears from her face. "The baby, George! I'm having his baby and I never got to tell him!"

George was absolutely stunned.

"My parents are very old fashioned," she explained. "When they found out I was pregnant, they wanted me to get rid of the baby. But, I couldn't George, I just couldn't. Then they said if I insisted on, their words, going through with it," she sniffed, "then I was to live with my aunt. They think I will give it up for adoption." She looked at him sadly. "I couldn't do that either. I don't what I'm going to do, but I will tell you this, I'm keeping this baby."

"Of course you are," George said, folding his arms around her. "Did you tell your parents who the father was?"

She shook her head. "I didn't have time. It kind of blew up after the fight. I meant to."

George was very quiet for a while. Angelina sided a glance toward him to gauge his expression, but he was deep in thought. Finally, he nodded his head. "Yes, that's it."

He sat her down next to Fred's grave and sat down next to her. "Angelina, will you marry me?"

"What? George, you don't love me. No, I figure something out. I will. I'm sorry I told you." She started to get up, but he held her hand.

"Angelina, we both love Fred. That's enough for me right now, and I want hold on to that part of him as long as I can. Everyone will understand how we helped each other get through Fred's death and that we fell in love." Angelina was shaking her head, but George talked over her. "You know it's the right thing to do. I do care for you and I want to help you take care of Fred's baby. Please."

She looked at Fred's grave and put her hand over her belly. She felt a fluttering inside her for the first time. She knew what she had to do. She took his hand and whispered, "Yes."


End file.
